In telepresence or teleaction, robots are remote controlled over relatively great barriers. Intended commands are registered at an operating device or input console by an operator, using sensors, and are processed and transmitted to the remotely located robot. The motion of the robot may possibly be monitored via a visual feedback channel. One application of such systems is telemanipulated surgery, where for example a doctor moves, by means of his input console, a plurality of robot arms, which for example move a medical instrument, in order to thereby treat, in particular to operate on, a living being. The input console normally includes a 3-D display device, which shows currently recorded 3-D images of the area of operation. Using input means for example in the form of grips, the doctor is able to telemanipulate the robot arms, i.e., to move them, in order to thereby move the medical instrument by means of the robot arms. WO 2010/025943 A1 discloses an example of such a medical work station.
The object of the invention is to specify an improved robot-supported medical work station.